St Olimpus
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Há um lugar onde meios-sangues são treinados pelos deuses, mas tantos hormônios adolescentes sob o mesmo teto pode e vai causar muitos problemas! (Femslah;slash;nonslash) Pairings alternativos e infinitos, safadezas garantidas e moralismo proibido.
1. Chapter 1

**Sumário: **Há um lugar onde meios-sangues são treinados pelos próprios deuses, mas tanto hormônio adolescente sob o mesmo teto pode e vai causar muitos problemas.

**Pairings: **Reyna/Piper; Leo/Nemesis; Luke/Ethan; Annabeth/Clarice; Nico/Jason; Apollo/Percy; Thalia/Poseidon; Bianca/Zeus; Hades/Hermes; Perséfone/Afrodite; Charles/Silena; Drew/Ares

**_Saint Olimpus_**

Era o primeiro dia de aula dos diAngelo, Bianca e Nico, os gêmeos filhos de Hades. Ela estava nervosa, nunca havia estado em uma escola antes. Na verdade, nunca havia estado em qualquer lugar normal antes, se é que aquela escola fosse algo parecido ao normal. Os meios-sangues eram treinados até os ossos em St. Olimpus.

Ela e Nico, assim como todos os semideuses, deixaram os pais mortais aos sete anos para viverem em isolamento no Acampamento. Tinha algo a ver com a purificação da alma, pra se desligar da parte mortal, ela nunca havia entendido direito. Eles aprendiam a ler e escrever as línguas dos homens e seus costumes, mas de certa forma Bianca sentia-se cada vez mais afastada deles. Já não eram uma parte dela, talvez esse fosse o objetivo dos deuses ao lhes ensinarem sobre os mortais.

Agora aos quinze anos eles seriam enviados para viver como o sangue lhes dizia: como os deuses. Ou metade deles, mais especificamente. Ela estava ansiosa porque no ano anterior ela viu sua irmã sumir dentro de uma carruagem dourada puxada por Hermes. Ela nunca mais havia visto Hazel Levesque e esperava poder reencontrá-la, ter um porto seguro, algo do tipo. Ela sabia muito bem como meios-sangues eram problemáticos e violentos...

-Tem _Cheeto_s? –seu irmão perguntou calmamente ao seu lado.

-Hm, ah... –ele arqueou a sobrancelha para o rosto vermelho dela. –Eu comi tudo, desculpe. –encolheu os ombros.

-Não precisa ficar nervosa, papai vai estar lá, você sabe. –ela se encolheu com a menção de seu pai. Nem de longe ele era amigável, mas Nico parecia morrer de orgulho por ele.

Ela olhou ao redor, a maioria estava dormindo, exceto um pequeno grupo. Leo Valdez, Ethan Nakamura e Drew Parker pareciam encantados em jogar pinoche. Bianca preferia xadrez, mas seus amigos não apreciavam tanto os costumes mortais...

Havia mais uma dúzia deles, vindos de todos os cantos do mundo. O único modo de se comunicar era pelo precário grego antigo ou latim que vinha acoplado no cérebro deles. Pensar nisso fazia Bianca sentir-se um experimento alienígena, mas tinha lá suas vantagens. Ethan era japonês, mas falava grego. Drew era coreana, no entanto sabia inglês. E Leo era uma mistura de mexicano com nativo americano, um _stand up_ ambulante. Eram seus únicos amigos. No entanto ela sentia que nada daquilo valeria quando ela pisasse em pela primeira vez.

Ela jamais teria sua vida normal de volta e nunca mais veria Maria diAngelo de novo.

* * *

Thalia Grace estava empoleirada no muro, observando a cena mais patética de sua vida. Bem, pelo menos a mais patética do ano.

De todo maldito ano.

Piper McLean e seu clube de barbies se preparavam para o recrutamento das calouras. Silena fingia não conhecê-las e volta e meia tentava convencer Clarice LaRue a não pregar peças nos novatos. Afrodite checava o batom em todos os exatos trinta e nove segundos e repetia as instruções para sua filha e Monitora Chefe, Beauregard. Thalia procurou por seu irmão, Jason, mas ele estava absolutamente fissurado em lançar mini dardos na cabeça de Reyna. Ela temeu pelo destino das bolas dele.

Lorde Zeus, seu pai e Diretor Chefe, chegou acompanhado daquela mala velha sem alça Hera e segundos depois a carruagem de Hermes parou em frente aos portões.

Afrodite abriu caminho com seus cabelos louros esvoaçantes e um sorriso tão branco que doía só de olhar. Ela guiou os calouros até o pátio e fez um rápido discurso sobre a beleza da vida e da dignidade, da honra de ser treinado para ser um herói. Típico.

Pela postura de cada um daqueles meios-sangues ela poderia dizer quem eram os seus pais. Ela esticou as pernas em cima do muro e choramingou internamente. Aparentemente o clube das barbies de McLean teria um novo membro. Não era uma regra todas serem filhas de Afrodite para estar no clube, mas até a decente Silena Beauregard não resistiu à seita da maquiagem, então era óbvio que aquela garota asiática toda de rosa pálido, lacinhos e saltos mais finos que a ponta de sua lança seria uma delas.

No entanto, ainda havia esperança. Quando Perséfone perfurou mortalmente com o olhar a garota de longos cabelos negros, ela não teve dúvida de que se tratava da filha de Hades. E bem, eles eram incrivelmente poderosos e assustadores. Um sorriso maquiavélico formou-se em seu rosto quando Afrodite começou a designar veteranos para mostrar a escola aos calouros. Ela pulou do muro, fazendo a garota dar um suspiro mais alto de susto.

-Thalia Grace. –estendeu a mão.

-Bianca diAngelo. –ela respondeu receosa, olhando curioso o cabelo espetado da garota.

-Acho que te salvei. –ela cochichou apontando para Drew e um bando de filhas de Afrodite cercando-a.

-Só faltou o cavalo branco.

-Na verdade é preto. E ele tem asas. O nome dele é Blackjack. –ela abriu a boca e fechou, balançando a cabeça, então olhou nervosamente seu irmão parado em frente a estátua de seu pai. –Hades?

-Como sabia? –pôs as mãos nos bolsos traseiros nervosa.

-Os olhos. Iguais os dele. Meio assustadores, eu acho, mas podem ser de grande ajuda pra espantar idiotas. –Bianca riu.

-E você é de Zeus? –perguntou encarando o colar de Thalia.

-Ah, isso. –ela segurou o pingente entre os dedos. –Vocês vão ganhar um amanhã a noite, na cerimônia de apresentação. Provavelmente vai ser o Garfo de Hades.

-Provavelmente? –Bianca perguntou receosa com uma careta.

-É bem... Veja, meu irmão é romano. O dele é uma águia, o meu é um raio.

-Ah, entendo... –murmurou. –Espero que não seja um esqueleto. –Thalia sorriu e a puxou pelo braço.

-Talvez eu deva te mostrar o dormitório primeiro.

-Talvez? –Thalia revirou os olhos.

-Cavalo branco, eu te salvei... Não confia em mim?

-Nem um pouco. –Bianca sorriu.

-Garota esperta. –ela piscou para Bianca. –Gostei de você.

* * *

Jason havia acabado de se livrar de Valdez. Ele era um cara legal, mas seguir o filho de Hades era difícil com alguém tão falador quanto Leo.

O garoto tinha cabelos escuros e enrolados, brilhantes, pele azeitonada e um jeito confiante de se portar. Ele suportou educadamente o monólogo de Piper sobre quão incríveis eram as suas festas, até que a interrompeu.

-Quantos de vocês vivem aqui?

-Seiscentos, talvez. –ela respondeu automaticamente.

-E eles vão embora algum dia? –ela finalmente prestou atenção nele e sorriu estranho.

-Pra que quer saber? Por que você iria querer partir? –ele ficou esperando a resposta dela e então Piper piscou. –Sim, eles vão embora quando terminam o treinamento. Partem em missões para os deuses, se necessário. Nunca mais voltam.

-O que acontece depois?

-Morrem. –ela encolheu os ombros indiferente. –Ou passam no teste e vivem como quiserem.

-Mas eles nunca voltam. –Nico concluiu.

-Não. –ele virou-se para ela.

-Meu nome é Nico, a propósito. Você não perguntou. –ele deu um sorriso entre maldoso e irritante e a deixou sozinha.

-Eu gostei dele. –Jason que até então havia estado escutando na espreita falou e fez Piper pular.

-Talvez seja o seu bom gosto por idiotas.

-Que falta de amor-próprio. –ele zombou. –Eu adoro você, Pips.

-Claro... E Apollo vai se casar comigo. –ela jogou os cabelos para trás.

-Amm... acho que não. –Jason fez um tom como se ela fosse insana e ela jogou um graveto nele. –Quanta violência. Isso realmente me machucou. –zombou.

-Metido igual o pai... –ela saiu resmungando.

* * *

O dormitório era alto e grande como um salão, cheio de colunas e arquitetura estilo grega. Era um labirinto de camas e baús mágicos que não tinham fundo, cortinas, espelhos e cheiro de McLean. Bianca enrugou o nariz.

-Sua cama deve estar por lá. –Thalia apontou para um canto. –Suas novas roupas estarão no baú, é só procurar pelo que tem o seu nome. Sinta-se a vontade. –ela anunciou. –Tem alguém que você precisa ver, eu já volto.

Bianca tentou agradecer, mas Thalia era rápida como um raio. Ela achou sua cama no canto mais afastado e quieto, na ala mais normal possível. Haviam várias alas, as mais marcantes eram assim:

_-Ala Rosa da McLean_: lençóis rosas e toda sorte de cores enjoativas, cheiro de perfume francês, mais espelhos que um estúdio de balé e fotos de artistas famosos coladas por toda a parte.

_-Ala Punk das garotas como Thalia:_ as cores eram escuras, haviam pôsteres de bandas que ninguém conhecia e tinha como única regra algum integrante ter morrido tragicamente.

_-Ala Nerd_: a maioria eram filhas de Athena, Deméter e Caçadoras de Ártemis. As cores eram neutras e havia tantos livros quanto possível. Enquanto Bianca tinha uma cortina, elas tinham estantes de puro conhecimento tão altas quanto o teto.

_-Ala Corredor da Morte_: esse era o lugar que Bianca mais queria distância de toda a Terra. Era um breu com cores vibrantes, em geral vermelho e preto, mais bagunçado que o quarto de seu irmão, com um rock paulera ressonando insistentemente dos fones de ouvido para todo o espaço e alguns "brinquedos" escondidos. Ela podia facilmente imaginar Clarice La Rue ali.

E então tinha o espaço da Bianca, que não era uma ala, era apenas um espaço. Havia uma cama do lado de uma garota chamada Reyna. E atrás tinha uma cortina em forma e cor de arco-íris que dava passagem pra um "quarto" colorido e cheio de desenhos. Bianca colocou seu único pertence na cama, uma bolsa com seu par de jeans preferido, um tênis xadrez uma camiseta velha que já estava ficando curta.

-Bianca? –ela virou-se ao som da voz e deparou-se com Hazel. Sua boca caiu por instantes. Ela havia mudado um pouco. Seu cabelo caracolado estava maior e mais volumoso e suas roupas estavam surradas. –Desculpe, estava no estábulo, Thalia me arrastou praticamente e...

-Hazel! –ela exclamou e abraçou-a. Ela então olhou para o colar em seu pescoço, o pingente era um diamante caleidoscópio.

-Plutão, deus das riquezas.

-É... Melhor que dos mortos. –Hazel riu.

-Eu senti sua falta.

-Nem me diga. –ela sorriu.

-E Nico?

-Por aí assustando passarinhos. –encolheu os ombros.

-O mesmo de sempre. –elas riram. –As coisas não mudaram tanto.

Bianca desejou que Hazel estivesse certa.

**Tanta coisa pra dizer! Ta, vamos começar do início. Todo mundo sabe que eu adoro inventar casal e eu simplesmente me apaixonei por Anarice (Annabeth/Clarice), mas também quis explorar outras possibilidades. Eu não sei exatamente se vai ter um enredo bem elaborado ou só uma cena pra descrever safadezas, mas isso vocês podem decidir, se quiserem, me mandando reviews ou mensagens particulares. Espero que gostem do primeiro capítulo, se tudo der certo, em breve o segundo sai. Kisses...**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth prendeu seus cabelos louros em um coque no topo da cabeça e abriu o livro de algum pobre escritor literário sem imaginação. Ela podia sentir os olhos de Clarice pregados nela. A filha de Ares provavelmente estava imaginando formas de matá-la acidentalmente durante o Capture a Bandeira da próxima semana. Ela ignorou a má sensação de ser avaliada por um bom tempo, mas após ler a mesma linha cinco vezes e não entender, ela desistiu. Seus olhos cinzentos prenderam nos de Clarice conforme ela vinha em sua direção. Ela usava aquela bandana ridícula vermelha na cabeça e os cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Sempre com as roupas de combate surradas, parecia que ela odiava um simples jeans, tinha que parecer que ela havia acabado de sair do Mercenários 2.

-Algum problema, Senhorita TPM? -Annabeth cruzou as pernas com o livro no colo.

-Você, como sempre. Onde ta aquela cria de peixe que vive colado em você? -Annabeth fechou o livro.

-Você quis dizer o Percy?

-Não, Ariel, a pequena sereia. Se bem que dá no mesmo.

-Clarice, entenda: eu não te devo explicações. -ela descruzou as pernas e Clarice olhou-as por um bom tempo.

-Eu só queria saber onde ele estava e você provavelmente é a única que sabe. -ela sorriu internamente satisfeita com sua jogada. Se Annabeth tinha um ponto fraco, este era o orgulho. Ela nunca deixaria passar a satisfação de saber algo que alguém não sabia.

-Jogando com os garotos. -Clarice sorriu maldosa.

-Talvez a bola o persiga até a morte. -Annabeth abriu a boca com raiva. -É bom que ele fique por lá.

-Clarice, ele é o meu melhor amigo.

-Ainda não gosto dele. Você não vê o jeito que ele te olha? -Annabeth riu.

-Francamente, eu não sou o tipo dele.

-Eu tenho que dizer, as calças dele discordam.

-Você está fazendo uma suposição, que é o mesmo que mentir, baseado em seus ciúmes. Ou seja, você está fofocando. Olha o nível, La Rue. -a garota revirou os olhos.

-Eu não quero você perto dele, apenas isso.

Annabeth bufou. -Bem, deixe-me esclarecer que não há nada que você possa dizer que vá te dar razão, Clarice. Percy é o meu melhor amigo e eu não vou me afastar dele por nada, fim de história.

-E eu sou o quê?

-Status não identificado. -Annabeth disse com ar de suspense e levantou-se, mas logo foi puxada por Clarice para trás de uma árvore. Ela puxou suas madeixas louras e as bagunçou ao máximo, conforme a beijava e se espremia contra seu corpo. Annabeth tentou resistir, mas não durou dois segundos e suas mãos já estavam praticamente rasgando a camiseta de Clarice de tanta a força com a qual se segurava. Ela abriu a boca em rendição e suspirou, derretendo feito mel.

-E agora?

-Agora eu não consigo pensar. -Clarice arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Sem estratégias de batalha? -ela brincou e Annabeth a puxou mais ainda.

-Batalha de quê mesmo? -ela devolveu a brincadeira e as duas riram. Annabeth mordeu o lábio inferior nervosa.

-Eu falo sério. -ela levantou os olhos. -Eu não gosto dele perto de você.

-Mas ele é...

-Seu melhor amigo, já entendi. -ela grunhiu irritada. -Eu não vou te dividir com um babaca que nem sabe o que fazer com isso. -ela passou os olhos pelo corpo da garota e afundou sua boca na curva do pescoço dela, mordiscando, fazendo-a esquecer a discussão.

-Clarice... Não é justo. Eu não reclamo quando você e o Chris passam a tarde colados. E olha que ele é o seu ex-namorado, Percy é apenas...

-Sem apenas. -ela bufou. -Não e pronto. -Annabeth empurrou-a.

-Ninguém me diz o que fazer.

-A Ascenção da Rebeldia de Annabeth Chase, nome de livro, não acha? Você provavelmente já leu, Sabidinha. -Annabeth bateu o pé.

-Ah! Eu te odeio! -ela pegou o livro do chão e saiu pisando cabeças no chão. Clarice limpou o batom de Annabeth da sua boca e xingou em grego.

Ares e Athena nunca se entenderiam.

Bianca estava sentada em sua cama, fuxicando dentro da caixa mágica que parecia um baú. Estava escuro e metade das luzes do salão estavam apagadas. Ela estava reparando no modo como as garotas agiam. O clube das barbies já estava dormindo o sono da beleza pra não terem olheiras, o clube das mata-barbies estavam discutindo sobre bandas e a zona UFC de La Rue estava disputando queda de braço e bebendo vinho divino contrabandeado por Apollo. Não muito longe uma garota de cabelos louro e olhos cinzas as encaravam. Ela tinha um livro aberto nas coxas e parecia ser do tipo sabe-tudo. Ela desviou os olhos pra Bianca e sorriu, então foi até ela.

-Você é Bianca diAngelo, não? Prazer, Annabeth Chase, filha de Athena. -ela estendeu a mão.

-Isso explica o livro. -ela sorriu e Chase sentou ao seu lado, olhando de volta para a Zona UFC com uma careta. -Parece que não gosta de Ares. -Annabeth riu.

-Bem, Marte é bem mais agradável que Ares, mas também têm os filhos de Nêmesis ali. São piores do que um drakon.

-Eu conheço um. Ele vendeu o olho em troca de sucesso na vingança contra o assassino do pai dele.

-Seria uma troca justa, segundo a mãe dele. -Annabeth bufou.

-É, tirando o fato que quem ficou com o olho dele foi a mãe. -Annabeth ficou no ar por uns segundos.

-Faz sentido. Nêmesis é a justiça, o equilíbrio. Não exclui o fato de que ele é um péssimo exemplo materno. -uma gritaria anunciou o vencedor da queda de braço e La Rue lançou um olhar superior para Chase.

-Ela ta te desafiando? -Bianca perguntou divertindo-se internamente.

-Hm. Cérebro costuma pesar mais do que bíceps.

-Parece que vocês não se entendem. -Bianca permitiu-se um sorriso um pouquinho maldoso.

-Bem, claro. Athena usa a estratégia e Ares a força bruta. O fato é que Clarice é o reflexo do pai e eu... -ela parou.

-Você tenta ser o exemplo da sua mãe, deve ser difícil, sabedoria não é algo pra se copiar. Mas o ponto, Annabeth, é que você não deve ligar pro que sua mãe é. Você tem uma parte dela só por ser família, mas a outra parte é você e isso não se pode perder por nada. Então seja original, não uma cópia.

Annabeth sorriu de leve, meio aérea, pensando sobre aquilo. -Você poderia ser minha irmão, isso foi muito inteligente.

-Bem, eu já tenho Hazel e Nico, não acho que suporto mais. -elas riram.

-Hm, hey, toma. -ela entregou um livro pra Bianca. -É o meu preferido. Está em grego, vai ser fácil ler.

-Ah, obrigada. -ela olhou confusa para a capa.

-Não por isso. -Annabeth respondeu polidamente e voltou para sua cama. Ela ficou organizando seus livros nas prateleiras e bufando cada vez que La Rue empurrava alguém do beliche. Finalmente se pôs a ler quieta em sua cama, esperando o sono chegar.

-Desde quando você usa óculos? -Annabeth deu um pulo com a voz de Clarice ao seu lado.

-Eu, ammm... Pra inglês eu preciso. -Clarice sentou-se na frente dela e empurrou o livro pra longe.

-Fica sexy em você. -ela observou Chase engolir lentamente e ela sabia que se não estivesse tão escuro poderia ver suas bochechas vermelhas. Ela passou o cabelo por trás da orelha, mas Clarice acabou por puxar seu rabo de cavalo e bagunçá-los. -Agora você ta de sexy de morrer. -ela deu um beijo em Annabeth e suspirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dela.

-Não me lembro de ter te perdoado.

-Não me lembro de ter brigado. -ela riu entre beijos e Annabeth abaixou os olhos.

-Ele é o meu melhor amigo, Clarice. É egoísta que você me peça algo assim. -Clarice se jogou na cama irritada.

-Você me faz egoísta. Não que eu já não fosse. -Annabeth riu baixo e passou o dedo pelo queixo dela até o pescoço. -Por que as pessoas não podem saber sobre nós, Annie?

-Eles vão achar estranho, não é? Quer dizer, todo mundo sabe que a gente se odeia e vão perguntar como o amor floresceu e eu vou acabar assassinando eles. -Clarice escondeu o rosto no travesseiro e começou a gargalhar.

-Primeiro, a gente realmente se odeia. Segundo, nosso amor nem foi plantado pra florescer. Terceiro, você matando seria sexy de morrer.

-Era pra ser uma ironia? -ela sussurrou e então as duas riram.

-Sério... -Clarice sentou-se. -Achei que fosse algo mais complicado como eles não aceitarem.

-Clarice, eles não têm que aceitar nada. Sou eu que te beijo, não eles.

-Ainda bem que é você. -ela falou com uma expressão maliciosa.

-Por quê? -Clarice segurou nos fios dela rindo e tirou seu óculos.

-Porque você beija bem. -Annabeth corou e a jogou para o lado. Só então La Rue reparou nas roupas dela. -Você parece uma velha com essas roupas. Pips deve ter pesadelos com o seu pijama. -Annie tirou a camiseta.

-Você prefere assim? -ela sentou no estômago de La Rue e desabotoou o sutiã por trás, mas sem tirá-lo. Ficou em pé na cama e arrancou os shorts, caindo nas coxas de Clarice. -Ou assim... -então ela deslizou o sutião e mordeu os lábios. -Talvez assim? -ela sussurrou, fazendo Clarice emudecer enquanto passava a mão pelos próprios seios.

-Ok, você está possuída. -Clarice falou.

-Possuída? Talvez... De tesão por você. -ela sussurrou e Clarice riu. -Você não gosta? -ela fez um bico de falsa manha, então Clarice a puxou para baixo.

-Se eu gosto? Boa pergunta, mas eu acho que foi retórica. -Annabeth sorriu de uma forma maldosa e meio superior, então Clarice tomou aqueles lábios rosados e os beijou furiosamente. Chase gemeu em resposta e contorceu-se sobre o corpo da garota, pensando seriamente em simplesmente rasgar suas roupas então ela poderia beijar cada centímetro do corpo bem definido de Clarice. A filha de Ares arrastou as unhas por suas costas e agarrou suas nádegas possessivamente enquanto seu pescoço era devorado por sua boca faminta. Annabeth gemeu.

-Se eu chutar Percy só por amanhã, jura que eu ganho mais disso? -ela perguntou chorosamente enquanto Clarice ria, apenas desejando que a pele de Annabeth nunca deixasse de ser tão quente contra a sua.

* * *

**Geeente, eu simplesmente amei Anarice, então espero que também amem hihi  
Quanto a The Guardian e outras fics, eu perdi todos os meus arquivos do notebook, então vai demorar pra atualizar, mas eu não vou abandonar.  
Reviews se gostaram, beijos :***


	3. Chapter 3

Nico diAngelo estava correndo em volta do campo há uma hora e sequer estava suado. Talvez fosse conspiração do universo, ele não parava de pensar em Grace, aquele filho metido de Júpiter. Ele parou para alongar as pernas, irritado consigo mesmo, quando o viu.

-Meio tarde pra você, não acha? -ele perguntou baixo para Jason.

-Você ta aqui. -o garoto apontou como se fosse alguma desculpa aceitável.

-Eu sou um filho de Hades. -ele encolheu os ombros.

-Ainda é perigoso. -Jason respondeu, fazendo Nico rir.

-Eu quis dizer que eu gosto do escuro, não que eu seja poderoso o bastante pra combater o que está nele.

-Então por que ta aqui? -Nico revirou os olhos pensando que talvez ele fosse surdo ou apenas tapado. -É apenas negligência?

-Eu já disse. Eu gosto do escuro.

-Voce ta em qual ala?

-Nenhuma. -ele torceu a boca em um sorriso satisfeito e superior. -Os punks queriam me adotar, mas eu preferi outro lugar. -Jason continuou encarando-o até que ele falou. -O sótão em cima da janela.

-Deve ser legal.

-É, talvez. Ainda não experimentei a cama. -ele virou o rosto, se estapeando mentalmente. "A cama? Sério, diAngelo?", ele beliscou-se no braço disfarçadamente e respirou fundo.

-Você é mesmo resistente. Já pensou em em se juntar ao time?

-Não. Eu tenho outros objetivos aqui. -ele sorriu misterioso, mal olhando para onde andava.

-Tipo?

-Não sei ainda. Talvez Clube de Ciências, talvez o de Música, talvez o clube da McLean... -ele riu. -Talvez nada.

-Você não me parece do tipo que tem dúvidas.

-Isso é porque eu penso muito antes de ter certeza.

-Talvez devesse deixar... acontecer. Quer dizer, não é como se fazer parte do time fosse uma decisão pra vida.

-De onde eu vim, cada suspiro conta. -ele aumentou a velocidade e voltou a correr, deixando Jason para trás.

* * *

Leo havia acabado de cair de uma árvore numa tentativa fracassada de pegar uma maçã e impressionar uma ninfa. Estava jogado na grama até que um sombra o cobriu, ele estava quase agradecendo quando viu quem era.

-Senhora? -levantou-se rapidamente e limpou as calças. -Foi mal, eu só tava... -ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Apreciando seu fracasso? -ele coçou a nuca sem jeito.

-Na verdade, minhas costas meio que estavam doendo. -ela riu e estendeu a mão.

-Nêmesis.

-Leo. -deu um sorriso esforçado. -Eu sou amigo de seu filho, Ethan. -ela torceu a boca pensando. -Nakamura, japonês, olho pirata.

-Ah é. Desculpa, a lista é longa pra lembrar. -Leo riu alto e ela observou-o por momentos.

-Ahn, que foi?

-Nada, só... Você é a primeira pessoa que ri disso. A maioria me acha um péssimo exemplo de mãe.

-Bem, se eles pagarem sua internet, então você escuta eles. -ela sorriu.

-Ah, sim, abençoada internet. Devo muito ao seu pai por isso. -ela virou-se de lado, já pensando em partir. -Gostei de você, Leo. -ele pôs a mão nos bolsos, pensando se ela já iria pedir por um olho seu.

-Ah, bem... Ainda não sei se gosto de você. -ela revirou os olhos.

-É por isso que eu gosto de você. Falsidade fede e você cheira bem. -ela saiu e ele ficou pensando se ela realmente apreciava sinceridade ou só queria tirar com a cara dele.

* * *

Era tarde no domingo quando Thalia quase caiu da cama com o barulho da música de Clarice.

-LaRue, desliga isso ou eu desligo você! -ela gritou, fazendo Annabeth rir enquanto dobrava suas roupas. Clarice ignorou-a completamente, o que fez Thalia mandar uma corrente elétrica na direção do celular de Clarice, fazendo o aparelho explodir.

-Esse era o meu iPhone, vadiazinha! -Clarice gritou. Thalia levantou o dedo do meio com uma raio azul lázuli tatuado.

-Tem sorte que foi o celular. -Reyna passou e tocou o ombro dela, rinco.

-Você vai pagar por isso..

-Isso não é lá sua cara, sabe. -Annabeth provocou. -Reclamar pro papai, mesmo quando você é a favorita dele. -Clarice aproximou-se irritada. -Ops, não. Frank Zhang é o preferido dele.

-Por que não vai estudar a matéria do próximo ano, Sabidinha?

-Talvez porque ela já fez isso. -Thalia levantou de um pulo da cama e pegou seu caderno da mão de Annabeth. -Junto com todos os meus deveres de casa. -ela deu um beijo estralado na bochecha de Chase. -Annie, eu te amo, corujinha!

Clarice arqueou a sobrancelha e Annabeth se afastou com um olhar de superioridade, sentindo-se um pouquinho vingativa.

-Fim de capítulo. -Reyna anunciou. -Mas todos queremos saber...

-O que acontece com o celular da Clarice? -McLean completou em coro com Silena e Reyna, caindo na risada.

-Eu posso ajudar. -Bianca disse.

-Você? -LaRue olhou-a como se fosse uma criança dizendo que tinha uma espada.

-Não eu, mas... Meu amigo, Leo Valdez, ele conserta qualquer coisa. Se você der as peças, ele faz como um favor pra mim.

-Pior que ta não fica, javali! -Thalia gritou e saiu correndo antes que o tênis de Clarice a acertasse. Estava rindo quando bateu em alguém.

-Ah, idiota! Olha por onde anda, eu deveria te pendurar no posto e fazer churrasco de semideus. -ela ouviu um pigarro.

-Deus. -Thalia olhou pra cima.

-Ah merda. -ela bagunçou a parte de trás dos cabelos e sorriu feito criança pega com a mão no doce. -Hey, tio.

Poseidon cruzou os braços. -Não te vi no café da manhã.

-Eu tava na cama. -ele continuou encarando. -Dormindo. -então revirou os olhos.

-Incorrigível. -murmurou e saiu andando.

-Talvez você devesse tentar. -ele olhou pra trás. -Me corrigir, sabe. -ela deu um sorriso maldoso, deixando-o com a testa franzida enquanto cantarolava The Offspring.

-Ela realmente flertou comigo? -sussurrou perplexo.

-Parece que não é só o Jackson que tem manivela de processamento de dados.

-Sem piadas nerds, Hermes. Hey, o que é isso no seu pescoço...?

-Consegui na minha última viagem. -ele saiu com ares de importância e Poseidon abriu a boca.

A última viagem de Hermes foi pro Submundo...

**Ha-ha, esse capítulo ficou engraçado. Me digam o que acharam, people  
XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

Ethan estava profundamente arrependido por haver entrado no time de basquete. Não que ele fosse ruim, ele era um dos melhores, mas o capitão era um babaca. Ok, um babaca com uma bunda perfeita. Que é? Ele tinha olhos e um maravilho amaldiçoado bom gosto, diga-se de passagem.

Era mágico e miserável que Luke Castellan jogasse sem camisa. Todo mundo jogava assim, na verdade, mas por alguma praga das Parcas ele só conseguia olhar pra Luke e aquelas gotinhas e água descende indecentemente pelo seu _caminho da felicidade. _E quando o filho de Hermes jogou água na nuca, ficando ainda mais molhado, Ethan desejou que estivessem entre quatro paredes, então ele poderia sugar cada pedaço de pele visível e invisível, talvez...

Ele gemeu vergonhosamente e pôs a cabeça entre os joelhos, desejando desaparecer com sua maldita perversão dali.

-Ethan, você ta bem, cara? -um garoto perguntou a ele, com um tom de voz preocupado.

-Hm, sim. Você é...

-Percy Jackson, Capitão de Esgrima.

-Todo mundo tem títulos por aqui? -Pecy encolheu os ombros.

-Deve ser pra melhorar a auto-estima. -Ethan olhou para as omoplatas tensas de Luke e balançou a cabeça incrédulo com seus pensamentos. _"Ele definitivamente não precisa melhorar a auto-estima", _pensou.

-Ok, vadias, o treino acabou. Todo mundo pro refeitório, hoje tem macarronada. -Luke gritou e todos saíram o mais rápido possível. -Lavem as mãos. -ele franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça. -Como se isso fosse possível. -Luke murmurou. Ethan rapidamente escapuliu pro vestiário, ciente de que Luke estaria lá, mas ele realmente precisava de um banho. Ele tentou manter os olhos fechados o tempo todo, ou melhor, apenas um olho. Ele apenas não contava que Luke fosse falar com ele. -O que houve com o olho, pirata? -Ethan franziu a testa, sem entender, então Luke apontou para o olho.

-Perdi em algum lugar. -ele respondeu em grego antigo.

-Ok, Jack Sparrow. Você não fala inglês?

-Felizmente eu posso ignorar idiotas sem parecer rude. -ele respondeu e Luke jogou água nele.

-Ok, já chega de fazer inveja. -Ethan sorriu.

-Você também. -murmurou miseravelmente desesperado que Luke não percebesse o quanto aquele corpo dourado bronzeado o deixava babando.

* * *

Bianca parou em frente a cama, cinco vestidos e ela não sabia o que fazer com eles.

-Você não pode simplesmente aparecer de jeans. -Drew exasperou, sentada na cama. -Por que não tenta o azul?

-Eu fico pálida.

-Verde?

-Todas as ninfas vão estar de verde, Drew.

-Amarelo é bonito.

-Vou parecer doente. -ela fez uma careta.

-Rosa é a minha cor preferida. -ela falou esperançosamente.

-É um tom muito claro, já disse que pareço doente.

-Ok, então só sobra o laranja. -as duas olharam pro vestido e fizeram careta. -Espera, o que essa merda ta fazendo aqui? Laranja é o pesadelo da minha vida. -Bianca suspirou. -Ok, isso é uma emergência. -ela falou como se desculpasse com alguém invisível e saiu correndo. Ela voltou minutos depois com uma garota que ela reconheceu sendo Silena Beauregard.

-Vestido não fica bem em você por causa da altura. Fica parecendo uma bonequinha. -ela franziu a testa.

-Que tal apimentar? -Drew arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-Hm, e isso seria? -Bianca deu um passo pra trás.

-Carmim. -Silena tirou um vestido de uma sacola de alguma loja pra patricinhas. -Drew, chame Hazel e pegue _aquele _salto. Ninguém vai olhar pra mim hoje porque você, Bianca, vai parecer uma rainha.

Bianca pôs o vestido. Era tão curto que ela se sentia nua, mas não reclamou. Os saltos altos pretos tinham rubis incrustados e ela desconfiou que fosse obra de sua meia-irmã, Hazel. Silena e Drew amarraram seu cabelo no topo da cabeça, deixaram as ondas caírem por seus ombros nus e prenderam sua franja com os rubis.

-Eu realmente preciso de um batom vermelho piriguete? -ela choramingou.

-Talvez o de cereja. -Drew salvou sua amiga.

-Oh, Espelho, espelho meu, mamãe vai ficar com inveja. -Silena exclamou emocionada. Ela ainda parecia uma deusa com um simples vestido rosa seco ondulado e curto, mas Bianca não pôde evitar pensar que talvez eles realmente olhassem pra ela.

* * *

Thalia acertou a boca de um leão na fonte com um estilingue. Ela comemorou, olhou em volta e sorriu. Ninguém havia visto. Ela riu de sua bobeira e mirou de novo, mas dessa vez a fonte sumiu. Ela bufou e bateu o pé infantilmente, virando-se pra trás.

-Eu já disse que você é uma dor na bunda?

-Quinhentas e três vezes agora. -Poseidon respondeu.

-Ah. -ela coçou a nuca. -Você contou?

-É algo como um elogio vindo de você. Já ouvi coisas piores do que dor na bunda. -ela revirou os olhos e guardou seu estilingue no cano da bota. -Por que você não está se arrumando pra cerimônio?

-Talvez por que eu não vou? -respondeu sarcástica. Poseidon se aproximou e ela lutou fortemente com seu cérebro para não encarar aqueles músculos perfeitos, bronzeados e...

-Thalia? -ele estralou os dedos na frente dos olhos dela.

-Hm, ah... Eu deveria me arrumar. -ela se virou, mas ele a puxou de volta. Sua mão correu pelas costas dela até a nuca e ele puxou seu cabelo pra trás. Sua boca explorou seu pescoço e sua língua quente a fez suspirar como uma adolescente. -Jogo sujo. -ela murmurou ofegante.

-Você tem uma cicatriz atrás da orelha. -ele sussurrou enquanto passava os lábios pelo local. Ela deu um gemido fraco e sus pernas tremeram. Thalia reparou vergonhosamente que ele a havia segurado mais forte porque sentiu que ela iria cair. -Não te incomoda que eu seja seu tio?

-Com essa boca divina? Nem um pouco. -ele riu um seu ouvido e apertou suas costas de encontro a uma árvore. Ela arfou quando a boca dele tomou seus seios na boca e os sugou enquanto ela tentava se manter em pé. Sua boca traçou o caminho por sua barriga e as mãos dele se fecharam em seus seios, massageando com firmeza. Ela tombou a cabeça gemendo e se contorcendo. Ele lambeu sua pele.

-Você tem gosto de selvagem. -ele sussurrou. Thalia puxou-o pelos cabelos curtos e o beijou como se todo o oxigênio do mundo estivesse na língua dele. Ele tinha gosto de água gelada, uma sensação refrescante como se tivesse acabado de escovar os dentes e ela sentiu como se fosse afogar com ele.

-Infernos, isso foi... -ela ofegou, tentando se recuperar. -Foi...

-Uma seta apontando direto pra minha caminha. -ela riu alto.

-Não é uma má ideia. -ela respondeu.

-Não... é péssima. -eles riram.

-Absolutamente. -ela respondeu se recompondo e se afastando dele.

-Te vejo por aí. -ele saiu e Thalia bateu a cabeça na árvore, chamando a realidade de vota.

-Foda-se a realidade. -ela murmurou. -Ele me beijou! -ela gritou e pulou.

-É, eu vi bem essa parte.

-J-Jason? -ela pulou pro lado e seu irmão desceu do muro, vestido de smoking.

-Eu vou querer explicar?

-Bem, eu não vou querer ouvir, vamos apenas dizer que ele não é lá um cunhado apropriado. -Thalia gargalhou.

-Sério, Jay? Você me acha esse tipo de garota? Oh, pelo amor do raio, ele é fodidamente gostoso, mas é só.

-Só? Você tava quase pedindo ele em casamento!

-Ok, não vamos mencionar você stalkeando o diAngelo.

-Você acabou de mencionar. -ele fez uma careta.

-Eu sei. -ela sorriu maldosa.

-Certo. Você me ajuda com o Nico e eu não conto pro papai que você ta pegando o irmão dele. -ela bufou.

-Achei que ter um irmão gay fosse fácil...

-Não sou gay! Só... aberto a novas possibilidades.

-E é essa abertura que me preocupado. -ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele e saiu.

-Abertura? O que isso... Thalia Grace? -ele gritou e ouviu uma risada já longe. Irmãs... Nunca confie nelas.

* * *

**Até eu gostei com minha capacidade de deixar as coisas bem humoradas. =D  
Desculpem pela demora, apenas... Ta uma cocozera por aqui, teclado do meu note ainda ta bugado e o pc de casa não é confiável :p**

**Mas espero que tenham gostado. **

**Beijos e reviews, não vão cair seus dedinhos xD**


	5. Chapter 5

Bianca pisou no salão e cada olho estava nela. Nela, não em Silena Beauregard. Ela era a deusa, não a rainha.  
-Eu não disse?! -Silena vibrou ao seu lado e Bianca sentiu-se um pouco malévola com seus pensamentos, mas então ela o viu. Ele parecia ter vinte e quatro anos, alto e musculoso. Seus cabelos cor de ébano eram curtos e lisos, um pouco bagunçados. A boca era tão vermelha que parecia batom e ela riu um pouco com isso. Os olhos eram azuis elétricos e pareciam familiares...  
-Você está deslumbrante, diAngelo. -seu irmão falou ao seu lado.  
-Você parece... ok. -ela fingiu desinteresse, então riu. -Brincadeira, seu bobo. -ela o cutucou pela expressão sem graça que ele tinha. -Você parece um advogado sexy que de noite vira lobisomem. -Nico riu e apertou o nariz dela.  
-Vamos, baixinha. -ele olhou seus saltos.  
-É da Beauregard, ainda to limpa no cartório.  
-Yep... eu te perdôo por ser linda e me fazer ser um careta superprotetor com todos esses caras te olhando.  
-Talvez eles gostaram dos rubis. -ele revirou os olhos. -Hazel me deu. São lindos... e chamativos.  
-Nada é mais chamativo do que você nesse momento. -ele a pegou pelo braço e se juntaram aos calouros. As luzes se apagaram, os cristais ao redor do salão refletiram uns nos outros e iluminaram todo o local.  
O primeiro da fila era Ethan Nakamura. Nêmesis foi até ele e uma luz se acendeu na cabeça dele em forma de uma balança. Nêmesis pôs um colar no pescoço dele, uma balança de pesos com espadas cruzadas.  
Vingança e Equilíbrio. Ela beijou a testa dele e se afastou. O mesmo aconteceu com os outros.  
Drew Parker ganhou um coração com flolhas de ouro entrelaçadas. Leo Valdez ganhou dois martelos de ferro cruzados com engrenagens em volta, bem criativo, ele pareceu feliz com o abraço desajeitado de Hefesto. Um garoto de Apollo ganhou uma lira, mas seu irmão, romano, ganhou um arco com uma flecha apontada. Athena era uma coruja, óbvio. Ares era um javali, bem ridículo, mas Marte era uma lança. Clarice parecia estar com inveja.  
As Caçadoras de Ártemis possuíam um colar com uma meia-lua atravessada na horizontal por uma flecha e a cada ano a lua crescia um pouco mais.  
Então chegou a vez dela. Hades parou a sua frente e sorriu. Seu colar era um garfo de prata, mas atrás, na vertical, estava o seu sobrenome "Angelo". Bianca tinha certeza que aquilo não era comum, era especial. Seu pai pôs a mão em sua bochecha e falou em sua cabeça.  
"Você tem os olhos de Maria."  
Ele beijou sua testa e ela sentiu seus lábios frios, porém tinha um certo calor, uma sensação morna e abstrata que pousou ali e ela sentiu o calor do amor de seu pai pelos Angelo's.  
-Obrigada, papai. -ela susurrou emocionada segurando o colar. -É lindo.  
-Não mais do que você. -ele sorriu pequeno, mas sincero e passou para o lado, para o seu irmão. Talvez ele tenha falado algo para Nico, talvez o color dele também tivesse algo escrito, mas...  
Não importava naquele momento. Porque talvez seu pai não fosse como todos diziam. Talvez ela significasse um pouquinho mais do que os outros para ele.

Thallia chegou atrasada e suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos a pior parte já tinha acabado. Ela achou Jason e saiu andando na direção oposta. Ela acabou se chocando com alguém e xingou.  
-Tem gente que é uma dor na bunda...  
-Quinhentos e quatro. -uma voz grave falou e ela levantou a cabeça, deparando-se com Poseidon.  
-Aquilo não foi examente um xingamento. -ele arqueou a sobrancelha. -Ok, talvez meio insulto.  
-Existe isso agora?  
-Sim, acabei de inventar -ela sorriu divertida e seus olhos pareceram brilhar. Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e Thalia piscou.  
-Tinha uma coisa... ali -ele falou. Ela abaixou a cabeça conforme seu pai se aproximava.  
-Thalia, minha garotinha. -ele a provocou, mas ela aproveitou a distração pra se livrar da saia justa.  
-Papai... Hey, ta bonito hoje. Esse terno é... hmm, italiano.  
-É, sim, eu...  
-Que cheiro é esse? Você ta usando Armani? -ela o pucou pra longe e passou um bilhete pra Poseidon disfarçadamente. -Muito cheiro, papai, eu adorei... -ela piscou para Poseidon. -Onde você comprou? Ou foi Afrodite que te deu? Soube que ela tem uma loja de perfumes franceses ali na... -Poseidon abriu o bilhete.  
"Se você está lendo isso, significa que eu tive que sair pela culatra. Te encontro mais tarde na fonte que você roubou.  
PS: leões brancos estão em extinção."  
Ele gargalhou e balançou a cabeça. -Se mortais como a Dare já são loucas... imagina metade deles. -murmurou. -Deviam amarrar ela e...  
-Não deixar ela sair por aí apertando sua bunda. -Jason falou passando. -É, também acho.

Zeus parou abruptamente no meio do salão, encarando Bianca. Ela estava escondida num canto, bebendo champagne e com saltos na mão. Ele sorriu inconscientemete por meio segundo, então Thalia simplesmente olhou confuso ao redor e resolveu ir até Bianca, mas ela já não estava lá. Ele caminhou entre a multidão até a saída. Olhando para a esquerda, ele encontrou um vulto vermelho entre o verde do jardim. Ela estava indo para o Labirinto.  
Zeus seguiu-a o mais discreto que pôde, mas acabou por perdê-la. Então, sutil como um gato e feroz como um leão, ela pulou em suas costas com a faca na garganta dele.  
-Hey, hey, calma. -ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas Bianca já conhecia essa técnica e pulou longe antes que ele a agarrasse e a arremessasse ao chão. Ele encarou-a com um brilho surpreso e orgulho nos olhos e ela sentiu-se superior pela segunda vez naquela noite.  
-Por que está me seguindo? -ela perguntou.  
-Você chamou minha atenção. -ele encolheu os ombros e ela abaixou a faca, prendendo-a na liga sob seu vestido. -E com razão. -ele murmurou com o pulso batendo rápido. Bianca arrumou o vestido, batendo a terra dele e passou a mão lentamente no cabelo, choramingando com seu estado. Ela estralou os dedos com um truque que Silena havia ensinado e seu cabelo ficou simplesmente solto.  
-Talvez você tenha chamado minha atenção. -ela virou-se lentamente e voltou a andar. -Mas eu não te segui sorrateiramente por um labirinto. -ela acusou-o, sem resistir a tentação de dar uma espiadinha em seu peito musculoso. Ela mordeu os lábios, absolutamente distraída, então xingou baixinho.  
-O que foi? -ele a segurou.  
-Pisei em algo. -ele a setou em sua perna e levantou seu pé. Um espinho de sete centímetros havia se cravado no pé dela. -Auch, só de olhar dói mais. -Zeus riu baixinho.  
-De pensar que segundos atrás você tinha uma faca no meu pescoço. -ela sorriu sem jeito. -Segura em mim, talvez doa um pouquinho... demais. -ela se apavorou e se agarrou na camiseta dele. Ele começou a contar pra trás, mas arrancou no dois. Bianca gritou e eles se desequilibraram. Ela caiu por cima dele, sem poder desviar dos seus olhos elétricos, quase sob hipnose. -Amm, você está me esmagando.  
-Oh, desculpe-me. -ela afastou-se rapidamente, embarassada. Nervosa, sequer reparou no jeito a moda antiga que estava falando. Zeus rapidamente lembrou-se de qual Bianca era aquela. DiAngelo, a garota que ele tentou matar há oitenta anos atrás.  
-Desculpe a mim, eu deveria ter sido menos rude. -sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado com a ambiguidade de suas palavras. -Deixe-me ver se está sangrando. -ele passou a mão por cima, então o machucado sumiu. Bianca arqueou a sobrancelha.  
-Quem é você mesmo? -ele sorriu em desafio. -Não é filho de Apollo, todos são loiros. Como você me curou?  
-Mágica? -ela riu.  
-Hécate tem olhos verdes, nunca vi olhos como os seus.  
-Obrigado pelo flerte. -ela lhe deu um tapa leve no ombro. -Bem, talvez eu não seja um meio-sangue.  
-Você é um deus? -ela perguntou mais cética do que sarcástica.  
-É tão difícil acreditar? -ele sorriu e Bianca derreteu-se por um momento, pensando que era absolutamente provável, com aquele sorriso de parar o coração, que ele fosse um deus.  
-Bem, eu te peguei de surpresa. Você deve ser um péssimo lutador. Mas até Eros tem um arco, embora não saiba lutar. -Zeus riu.  
-Eros? Sou tão lindo assim? -ela se emburrou.  
-Sua beleza acabou de sumir com seu complexo de superioridade.  
-Bem, talvez você seja uma ótima lutadora e eu me distraí com sua beleza. -ele piscou e a ajudou a se levantar. Bianca avistou a saída do Labirinto e tentou não parecer desesperada pra sumir dali.  
Saint Olimpus levantou-se imponente sob a luz da lua e ela suspirou. -Uau.  
-É linda, não? -ele falou atrás dela. Bianca virou-se. -Eu ajudei a construir.  
-Então você é um pedreiro! -ela exclamou e riu.  
-Arquiteto soa melhr.  
-Talvez Athena discorde. -ela sorriu com os dentes brancos contrastando com o batom cereja. Ele se aproximou com a mão na bochecha dela e ela sequer teve tempo de puxar o ar antes que ele a agarrasse em um beijo profundo, com gosto de virilidade e liberdade. Ela sentiu-se voando entre os braços dele e já não sentia suas pernas. Agarrou-o pelo cabelo e perdeu-se em seus sentidos. Ele a soltou e quando ela abriu os olhos, ele havia sumido. Tudo o que restou foi seu coração batendo mais alto que a música da festa e aquele calor por todo o seu corpo.  
Ela sorriu boba.  
-Definitivamente um olimpiano. -suspirou hiperventilando.

Percy estava dançando na pista como todo mundo, a música estava alta e ele estava suando. Ele começou a se esgueirar para sair dali, mas duas mãos agarraram sua cintura e ele foi colado a um corpo tão quente como o sol. Hmm, sol...  
-Apollo, não aqui... -sua cabeça foi puxada para trás e ele gemeu com o beijo faminto de seu namorado.  
-Aonde então? -ele riu em seu ouvido e começou a dançar, esfregando os quadris no traseiro de Percy. O garoto quase infartou de tanto calor. Ele virou-se e encarou o rosto perfeito de Apollo. Desistindo de qualquer vestígio de dignidade ou pudor, ele puxou-o pelos cabelos para baio e mordeu sua orelha.  
-Na sua cama, na mesa, na pia, no sofá... A gente ainda não experimentou o seu escritório. -o loiro riu.  
-Agora? -ele deslixou as mãos nos bolsos traseiros de Percy e apertou levemente, o suficiente pra fazer o garoto corar. Ele ainda parecia com dúvida, então Apollo enterrou a boca em seu pescoço e trabalhou sua língua em sua pele, fazendo-o hiperventilar. Ele agarrou suas coxas com força e pressionou sua ereção fervente em Percy.  
-Agora mesmo. -ele respondeu fervorosamente e saiu correndo dali, puxando-o até a sala mais próxima. Percy trancou-a antes que Apollo pudesse dizer "sol" e o empurrou na parede. Arrancou a camiseta dele e lambeu o peito dourado do deus do sol. Ele gemeu quando os dentes de Percy mordeu um pouco forte seu pénis por cima da calça. O garoto desabotoou com a boca e abaixou com os dentes.  
-Que cadelinha. -Apollo brincou. Percy lambeu a extensão do membro dele e estalou a língua com uma expressão maliciosa.  
-Não sou que estou latindo. -ele retrucou e começou a mordiscar as coxas de Apollo, lambeu sua virilha e chupou suas bolhas. Sabia que ele não aguentaria, por isso se afastou. -Minha vez.  
Apollo avançou, derrubando-o no chão. As roupas quase foram rasgadas... Ele penetrou Percy sem pepraração e o grito do garoto foi quase um uivo. Ele arranhou o peito de Apollo e arfou choramingando que ele era um animal.  
-Quem ta latindo agora? -ele manteve a cabeça de Percy alta, encarando seus olhos verdes. -Grita pra mim. -Percy sentiu a boca de Apollo em seus mamilos e esqueceu a dignidade, gritou o nome dele. Ele foi puxado para o colo do loiro e engoliu fundo aquele pedaço quente de carne.  
-Queima. -ele gemeu longamente e alto.  
-Se for mais rápido, pega fogo. -Apolo o segurou pela cintura e começou a meter tão rápido que ardia feito queimadura, mas ele gritava que não parasse.  
A boca dele estava em todos os lugares e aqueles olhos azuis escuros estavam apenas nele. Era sempre assim, intenso, animal, com tanta paixão que ele se questionava se não era nada além de uma luxúria incontrolável.  
Ele nem sabe se gozou. A única cois que ele sabe é que Apollo o fodeu até a inconscência e teve a decência de deixá-lo em sua cama, embrulhado para que ninguém visse as marcas de dentes em seu corpo.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason puxou Thalia da pista de dança, se esfregando em Poseidon, sob os protestos da irmã. Ela lhe deu três socos no ombro e uns pares de choques não intencionais.

-Sem violência. Nós tinhamos um acordo!

-Francamente, acha que Nico vai cair na sua? Nem pra garotas ele liga. Aquele doido me lembra os verdadeiros gregos, os antigos, que só sabiam filosofar. Olha lá, sentado em plena festa pensando na morte da bezerra. -ela se desfez do agarre do irmão.

-Que bezerra morreu? -ela bateu a mão na testa. -Thalia, qual é... Uma ajudinha? -ela bufou.

-Que tal o jeito tradicional? -ele fez cara de confuso. -Tentar ser amigo dele primeiro.

-Como? -ela bateu a mão na testa e fez cara de choro.

-Mamãe te adotou, só pode. -ela falou incrédula. -Fala com ele, só isso. Ah, e não flerta. -Jason piscou confuso antes de Thalia fugir de volta pra agarrar um certo pobre traseiro.

Ele olhou pra diAngelo e notou que o garoto o encarava. Andou até ele meio embaraçado, mas o garoto se levantou.

-Quer sair daqui? -ele perguntou sem esperar a resposta. Jason seguiu-o, então do nada seu punho o acertou no queixo. -Isso é por seu pai ter beijado a minha irmã. -ele rosnou e Jason gemeu de dor e uma outra coisa... Ele era sexy quando bravo.

-Eu não acho que seja minha culpa.

-Não é. -Nico balançou os ombros. -Eu só queria socar alguém, já que eu não posso encostar nele e você é o culpado mais próximo. -ele sorriu maldoso e Jason estremeceu. -Frio? -ele perguntou já tirando a jaqueta, colocou-a no ombro de Jason antes que ele pudesse dizer que não era frio, mas medo daquele sorriso maquiavélico. Ele vestia uma regata branca por baixo e Jason reparou que o garoto não era magro do jeito que as camisetas largas o faziam parecer. -Fica bem em você... preto, sabe. -Nico comentou.

-Ammm, hmm. -murmurou inintligentemente. -Deve ser por causa do cabelo.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso. Só porque eu sou o filho de Hades não quer dizer que eu vou te dar de brinquedinho pra um cão infernal.

"Você pode me fazer de brinquedinho se quiser", ele pensou indecentemente conforme passava os olhos pelo corpo dele.

-Você fala diferente. De onde é? -Jason nutou Nico endurecer.

-Nevada, Las Vegas. -respondeu meio automático. -E você? -Jason olhou para a águia em seu pescoço.

-Eu... eu... não me lembro. -Nico virou o rosto pra ele, mais por compaixão do que por interesse. -Eu acordei em uma mansão abandonada com lobos. Lupa me treinou... como sobreviver e essas coisas. Eu achei os romanos, depois me mandaram pra cá.

-E Thalia?

-Ela diz que nossa mãe enlouqueceu. Ela me vendeu pra Hera em troca de fama e Thalia fugiu de casa.

-E onde está sua mãe?

-Beverly Hills, ela era uma atriz.

-Era?

-Ela se matou. -Nico engoliu um nó. -Ser rejeitada pelo mesmo deus duas vezes... Talvez ela fosse mimada, não importa mesmo. Eu não me lembro.

-Imagino que não se importe. -ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Leo estava revirando o celular de Clarice nas mãos, tentando achar um jeito de dizer que era melhor comprar outro.

-A maioria das peças foram queimadas... -ele olhou com pena para o aparelho, como se ele fosse um bichinho machucado. -Vou ter que substituir quase tudo.

-Eu consigo as peças. -ela bateu o pé impaciente. -Você pode consertar ou não?

Leo deu um grande sorriso. -Tudo tem um conserto. Bianca finalmente descruzou os dedos nas costas e suspirou aliviada.

-Obrigada, Leo. -ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele. -Essa é a lista? Bastante coisas... pode levar um tempo.

-Eu sou 100% livre o tempo todo. -ele sorriu e Bianca riu, puxando Clarice disfarçadamente pra longe.

-Ele é bom, pode consertar. -Clarice franziu a testa.

-É proibido deixar a escola. -Bianca pôs a mão no braço dela.

-Chase é a melhor amiga daquele garoto Jackson. -ela percebeu o olhar de desgosto de La Rue. -Eu soube que Apollo faz tudo o que ele pede. E quem melhor do que um deus adolescente pra contrabandear essas peças?

Clarice ainda parecia em dúvida. -Mas o Jackson? O que ele...

-Não pense em como, apenas deixe comigo. Eu vou convencer a Annabeth a nos ajudar.

-Tudo bem, essa parte eu consigo. -Bianca arqueou a sobrancelha, lembrando de todas as brigas das duas garotas.

-Pensei que vocês fossem arquinimigaas.

-A Sabidinha me deve um favor. -ela sorriu maldosa. -Mas valeu pela, ajuda, Bianca, você é uma boa estrategista. -ela inclinou a cabeça e sorriu confusa, sem saber se deveria levar como um elogio.

Por que Hades todo mundo a comparava com os filhos de Athena? Isso tava começando a irritar, ela tinha que fazer algo a respeito. Afinal, filhos de Hades são traiçoeiros, nada confiáveis e temidos.

E ela era uma filha de Hades, não de Athena. A coisa com ela era espadas, não livros.

Ethan jogou uma mala na cama e sorriu maquiavélico. Lógico que não eram roupas, então só podiam ser seus brinquedinhos de guerra. Ele havia sido recrutado pelos filhos de Ares e Marte, escolhido para fazer a estratégia do jogo Capture a Bandeira.

Ele tirou da bolsa cordas de todos os tamanhos e espessuras, redes, algumas ferramentas e uma espada metade prata, metade bronze celestial. Castellan assoviou ao lado dele.

-Esse é o seu plano? -Ethan sorriu maldoso.

-Te convenci agora? -Luke olhou para os filhos de Athena, Apollo e Afrodite. Suspirou sem saída.

-Ok, eu to no seu time. -Ethan sorriu. -Vem de brinde as crianças de Hefesto, Deméter, Hécate e aquele louco do diAngelo.

-Bom time. -ele guardou de volta as coisas. -Eu vou precisar de Beckendorf pra me ajudar com as armadilhas, aquele ali de Deméter pra cobrir os rastros na mata e...

-Alguém de Hécate pra atraí-los magicamente pras armadilhas? -Luke perguntou divertido. -Você não quer alguém melhor no ramo das trapaças?

-Alguém tipo você? -ele riu. -É... talvez. Avise os outros. Nós vamos esta noite.

-Mas o jogo é na semana que vem.

-Perto do jogo todo mundo vai estar nos espionando.

-Faz sentido. -Luke sentou na cama dele.

-Alguma coisa aconteceu? -Luke encarou seus olhos caramelos e o garoto sentou-se na frente dele.

-Eu só... Eu descobri que minha ex-namorada é lésbica e a outra ta pegando o pai do Jackson. -Ethan riu baixo.

-Mas elas são suas ex!

-Não faz mal que suas ex ainda suspirem por você. -Ethan rolou na cama gargalhando e sua camiseta se ergueu. Luke sentiu um formigamento na palma da mão.

-Eu achava que você não podia ficar mais narcisista.

-Se eu não me achar o cara, quem vai?

Ethan encolheu os ombros. "Talvez o resto da população mundial, do Tártaro e do espaço?"

-Você não é tão mal. -ele falou rindo. -Não é como se tivesse um olhos só. Tem mais sorte que eu. -ele tirou a camiseta e trocou por outra mais leve. Tirou as calças e revirou o baú procurando a bermuda.

Nesse meio tempo, Luke não conseguia tirar os olhos da bunda dele. Era vergonhoso, era uma bela vista, era excitante e vergonhoso de novo, mas aquela bunda era tão, tão...

-Por que você só tem um olho? -Ethan riu.

-Por que eu não tenho o outro. -ele vestiu a bermuda e jogou as malas pra debaixo da cama. -Você não vai jogar? -ele gritou já saindo do dormitório.

-Eu vou tomar um banho. -levantou-se em direção a ducha. -E bem frio. -murmurou, olhando pras calças.

Certo, gelo seria melhor. Mas pra que infernos aquele corpo delineado foi se exibir justo na frente dele? E por que infernos ele tinha ficado com tanta vontade de meter naquela bunda perfeita de Ethan?

Thalia suspirou com raiva antes de responder com um sonoro não.

-Como assim não? -Reyna exclamou.

-Isso é trapaça.

-Nós precisamos de uma vantagem. Além do mais, lá fora você vai ter que...

-Não. Se eu me juntar a Clarice, vai ser por mim mesma. -Bianca sorriu internamente, fingindo estar com os fones de ouvido ligado e desenhando. -E ela nem deixaria mesmo.

-Isso é pelo iPhone? -Reyna bufou. -Jason está com eles, Frank Zhang também, o que significa...

-Que eu estou quebrando a tradição ao não me juntar ao meu irmão. Eu sei e eu estou me juntando a ele e me separando de você.

-Thalia, foi a decisão da equipe...

-E eu não estou mais na sua equipe. -ela tirou a faixa azul do braço.

-O que?

-Eu preciso de um bom motivo pra trair, Reyna. -ela virou-se e Bianca franziu a boca pensativa, até que ela viu o sorriso maldoso de Thalia e entendeu.

Aquilo era pessoal. Thalia iria abater dois coelhos com uma cartada só.

Ela observou Thalia pegar a faixa vermelha de La Rue. Esperou todos saírem então puxou a filha de Ares pro canto.

-Thalia é uma impostora.

-Eu suspeitei. -Clarice suspirou.

-Mas tem outra coisa. -Bianca cochichou. -Ela vai ferrar os dois times. O que vencer, ela vai arrancar a faica e se declarar a heroína que infiltrou o território inimigo pelo bem do seu próprio. -Clarice suspirou.

-E como você sabe disso?

-É o que eu faria. -ela olhou longe. -Isso é pessoal. Entre Thalia e Reyna. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai favorecer o seu time, fazer Reyna perder, mas arrancar suas pernas fora.

Clarice pensou por segundos.

-Eu tive uma ideia, mas você precisa distrair Chase. Eu vou pegar o Jakcson, nós vamos seguir o plano dela até que ganhemos, então Jackson, o herói da Chase, vai parar a Thalia pelo bem do time.

-Nós não devíamos ficar juntas. -Bianca refletiu.

-Não mesmo. -Clarice bateu no ombro dela e saiu. Bianca sorriu maldosa.

-Eu concordo. -Thalia falou, saindo de trás da cortina. Bianca se virou e fez cara de inocente, então riu. -Eu sabia que você era um gênio do mal. -Thalia gargalhou.

Clarice sentou-se no banco de sempre, na trilha do bosque, esperando Annabeth.

-Estou começando a achar que você passa o dia todo esperando esse momento.

-São cinco minutos adiantado. -ela rolou os olhos. Annabeth passou a mão pelos ombros dela e mordeu sua orelha provocadoramente enquanto subia sua camiseta.-Annie... -Clarice cochicou e a puxou, correndo entre as árvores até chegar na pequena caverna que antes era a casa do Oráculo. Ela jogou Chase na cama e a beijou esfomeadamente.

-Talvez você espere cada segundo por isso. -Chase se abaixou, beijando a barriga de La Rue. A garota gemeu e arrancou a camiseta, vendo a garota sem sutiã.

-Wow. -Clarice riu. -Eu nem gosto de sutiã mesmo. -ela então choramingou com a mão de Chase entre suas pernas.

-Disso você gosta? -Annabeth apertou seu ponto sensível e ela se contorceu, o corpo bem treinado dando água na boca de Chase.

-Depois falam que você é boazinha...

-Mas eu sou boa. -ela arrancou as roupas lentamente. -Eu sou boa até demais. -ela soltou os cabelos louros provocadoramente e mordeu a boca vermelha.

-É, boa... de morrer. -elas riram e terminaram de tirar a calça de Clarice. Ela lambeu as coxas da morena.

-Imagino como você fica no chuveiro. -Annabeth murmurou em um tom safado. -Com esse corpo molhado e gemendo meu nome enquanto eu faço... isso. -seus mamilos foram sugados até o borde da loucura.

Clarice segurou-a fortemente pela cintura e puxou seus fios.

-Eu adoro a cor da sua pele. -ela mordiscou seu pescoço e apertou suas coxas.

-A sua não é tão ruim... -ela brincou e Clarice mordeu sua boca uma e outra vez, então começaram a rir. -Mas eu prefiro a sua boca. -ela suspirou em rendição, fazendo Clarice rir. -Soube que Drew Parker andou pegando o seu pai.

-O quê? -Annabeth riu.

-Reyna que disse.

-E quem disse pra Reyna?

-Adivinhe só: Piper McLean. -ela sorriu com malícia e Clarice entendeu.

-Por que McLean diria qualquer coisa para Reyna?

-Por que Reyna aceitaria ouvir qualquer coisa de McLean?

-Jason?

-Pobre coitado. -Chase suspirou com pena. -Vingança de ex deve ser cruel. -elas riram.

-Você vai ser minha ex algum dia? -Clarice de repente parecia séria, com seus grandes olhos castanhos meio amedrontados. Annabeth fingiu não perceber para o bem do ego dela.

-Não sou namorada, então não vou ser sua ex.

-Mas você é alguma coisa. -Clarice se confundiu e Annabeth sorriu doce.

-Eu não vou te trocar pelos livros, ou pelo Percy, ou qualquer outra coisa, Clarice.

-O que te dá certeza?

-Porque é você. Estamos falando de você e eu não acho que algum dia eu te tiro da cabeça, quanto mais da cama.

Clarice riu. -Sem vingança de ex?

-Nunca. -ela a beijou rindo e Clarice caiu na cama satisfeita.

Talvez não fosse tão difícil lidar com Athena, afinal.

Bianca mordeu a maçã e entrou no labirinto. Ela estava sorrindo para si mesma, pensando quando ele simplesmente apareceu na curva do labirinto.

-É um jogo arriscado, Bianca. Você pode se dar mal.

-Eles precisam saber quem eu sou. Eu sou de Hades, não do Olimpo. -ela percebeu o olhar ressentido dele e teve mais certeza que ele era um olimpiano. -Eu não jogo limpo. -ela se aproximou. -Cada movimento é um passo para o cheque-mate.

-Você joga xadrez? -ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela mordeu a maçã vermelha.

-Eu prefiro Strip Poker. -saiu andando, sabendo que ele a seguiria. Ela sentiu uma mão forte em sua cintura e uma boca em seu pescoço.

-Que tal apenas strip? -ela gemeu com a eletricidade emanando do corpo dele. Ela respirou fundo, mas seguiu hiperventilando.

-É uma péssima ideia e eu estou prestes a dizer sim. -Zeus riu, enviando arrepios pelo pescoço dela. -Mas eu tenho um jogo pra jogar. -ela se afastou. -E os peões não se movem sozinhos.


	7. Chapter 7

Nico estava fazendo o alongamento quando Jason apareceu sem camisa e todo suado. O garoto lhe deu uma boa olhada antes de voltar para o seu exercício, planejando ignorá-lo, porém Jason aproximou-se demais.

-Vai passar a noite aqui?

-Sim. -respondeu apático. -E você?

-Ajudar os garotos com as armadilhas. Eles acham que uns choques não vão matar ninguém. -Nico riu.

-Só deixá-los irados até a morte. -ele sorriu maldoso com sua própria ironia de morte.

-É... E depois deles morrerem de raiva eu vou morrer de tédio. -ele bufou.

-Talvez morrer não seja tão ruim assim. -ele piscou. -Passa lá no meu quarto depois, você sabe, o sótão...

-Não tinham um porão pra você?

-Ratos. -ele fez careta.

-Achei que fosse mais durão e, sabe, morcegos comem ratos, não?

-É, mas eu não sou o Drácula e essa piada e morcego-vampiro foi terrível.

-Eu sei. -Jason riu. -Até mais, morceguinho.

Thalia estava sentada sob a luz da lua, nas raízes emergidas da terra de uma árvore, seu caderno aberto em suas coxas e o lápis rabiscando agilmente o papel. Haviam olhos, todos verdes, diferentes ângulo e expressões, mas com certeza era ele. Quando deu por si, ela fechou o caderno abruptamente e respirou fundo.

-Parece que viu um fantasma. -Jason caiu ao lado dela.

-Só você. -ela pôs um chiclete na boca e escondeu o caderno sob a coxa.

-Adorável irmã você, Thalia. -ele deitou a cabeça no colo dela. -Eu estive pensando... -ela riu.

-Sério? Você pensa? Achei que houvesse fritado o restos dos seus neurônios na cerimônia quando você me pediu um jeito de levar diAngelo pra cama... Ops! -ela pôs a mão sob a boca quando Nico parou na frente deles, quase tropeçando com o rosto suado de correr.

-O que ta fazendo aqui? -Jason sentou-se.

-Correndo. -respondeu apático, então sua expressão ficou irritada. -E é melhor seguir o exemplo, de preferência na direção oposta à Bianca ou eu vou te deixar mais cego que o Nakamura. -ele voltou a correr e Thalia gargalhou após segundos de choque em silêncio.

-Ele pensa que você ta a afim da Bianca! -ela escandalizou.

-É melhor do que pensar que... hey, quem é Nakamura?

-O Pirata. -ele ficou no ar por uns segundos então suspirou e caiu no colo da sua irmão.

-Eu só queria...

-O corpo nu dele sob o céu estrelado e..

-Cala a boca, Thalia! -ele beliscou ela -Eu ia dizer chocolate à vontade no jantar. -ela sorriu pra si mesma.

-É uma ideia terrível. Eu apoio completamente. -pensou alto, lembrando-se de Poseidon e eles riram. Jason puxou o caderno.

-O que é isso?

-Não, Jay, isso é... particular. -ela engoliu em seco quando todas as treze folhas vistas por seu irmão continham coisas relacionadas a um certo deus do mar.

-Achei que não fosse esse tipo de garota. -ele devolveu o caderno.

-Eu não sou! -ela gritou. -Isso não é nada. -ela se levantou e saiu, ignorando os gritos de Jason Grace.

* * *

Piper estava em sua caminhada rotineira pela trilha do bosque quando se deparou com pegadas. Ela ainda não havia passado por ali, o que significava que alguém tinha passado. Escutou o som de espada e desviou-se na direção dele. Ela havia escutado sobre o pequeno campo de treinamento no coração do bosque, mas ninguém ia lá exceto...

-Reyna. -sussurrou quando os cabelos negros dela voaram ao redor de seu rosto, nem isso impedindo-a de acertar o alvo com a ponta da faca e virou-se abruptamente.

-Está me seguindo, McLean?

-Não, eu só caminhava. -Reyna cruzou os braços. -Pode parecer um choque, mas nem tudo gira ao seu redor, filha de Belona.

-Você... aqui? No escuro da floresta? -ela zombou.

-Eu não sou a Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Além do mais, eu sempre ando aqui. É pra manter a forma.

-Suas irmãs preferem a esteira.

-Talvez eu seja apegada ao selvagem.

-Talvez esteja me seguindo, como me achou mesmo?

-Tem pegadas suas na trilha. Botas sem salto, nem relevo de aderência, um pedaço da sola faltando. Você, hmm, chutou Jason na cara e a eletricidade arrancou um... pedacinho. -ela sorriu sem jeito.

Reyna fincou a espada no chão. -É assim que me convence de que não está me stalkeando?

-Qual é? Todo mundo viu isso! Eu só liguei os fatos às pegadas.

-Não acredito que filhas de Afrodite tenham tal raciocínio. -Piper fez bico de emburrada. -Ou você é uma boa rastreadora, talvez isso seja coisa de mulheres, ouvi dizer que as ciumentas rastreiam melhor que o FBI.

-Ta insinuando que você não é uma mulher? -Reyna bufou.

-Só não acredito que...

-Não sou tão inútil quanto pareço. Eu sou Cherokee, esqueceu? Aventura ta na minha veia. Palhaçada de Afrodite se intrometer e me fazer detestar mosquitos. -Reyna sorriu.

-Você me seguiu, Piper. -ela bufou e abriu a garrafinha de água.

-Nem todo mundo te acha um mistério a ser desvendado.

-Eu não sou um mistério. -Reyna protestou.

-Sem sobrenome. -ela se aproximou. -E o seu nome reflete exatamente quem você nasceu pra ser, Reyna. -ela encolheu os ombros.

-Talvez. -virou-se e o cabelo longo roçou o rosto de Piper fazendo o cheiro de morango impregnar-se em seus sentidos. -Hylla é pior.

-Eu gosto dela. -Reyna arqueou a sobrancelha e pegou o arco. -O que? Eela tem presença, ela manda e desmanda. Além do mais, Hazel Levesque conseguiu Arion com ela.

-O cavalho a escolheu. -ela atirou a flecha e acertou no pontinho minúsculo da brecha na árvore. -Faz sentido até, Hazel sempre teve um bom coração e uma determinação fora do normal. Mas é... Hylla trabalhou duro pra prender o cavalo.

-Eu não teria conseguido, sabe... Sobreviver do jeito que vocês fizeram, são verdadeiras guerreiras. -ela passou a mecha por trás da orelha de Reyna, saiu de volta a trilha, deixando Reyna parada ali até que seus pés começassem a formigar.

Poseidon encontrou Thalia onde a fonte do leão costumava ficar. Ele apenas tocou seu ombro e a faca dela estava entre suas pernas.

-Você odiaria fazer isso. -ele brincou e ela suspirou.

-Não se você fosse Jason.

-Briga de irmãos? -ele riu e encostou-se ao muro.

-Não, ele só... pergunta demais.

-Irmãos mais novos sempre fazem isso. -ele sorriu.

-Meu pai também? Quer dizer, ele é o mais novo.

-E o mais metido. -Thalia riu. Ele levantou seu rosto com a mão e encarou fundo seus olhos azuis elétricos antes de sorrir. -Você é igualzinha ele era.

-E como ele era? -Poseidon deu de ombros.

-Bonito, eu acho. -ela riu e lhe beliscou.

-Boa cantada. Anfitrite caiu nessa? -ele revirou os olhos.

-Você não é ela.

-Não, eu sou uma garota de dezenove anos que só quer vencer o Capture a Bandeira. E eu não estou fingindo me apaixonar por você pra virar uma deusa.

-Você não ta fingindo, você ta apaixonada por mim. -ela riu.

-Isso não muda nada, nem se fosse verdade.

-Por quê não? -ele cruzou os braços e ela guardou a faca no cano da bota.

-Aceite o fato de que eu não vou viver pra sempre. -ele deixou os braços cair ao seu lado quando ela foi embora. Evitou ficar pensando naquilo. Preferiu pensar imaginar quantas armas tinham nos canos das botas de Thalia Grace, além da faca, do estilingue e da agulha de arrombar portas.

* * *

Jason havia acabado de sair dos bosques quando sentiu um arrepio na coluna e olhou pra cima. Lá no terceiro andar em cima do dormitório masculinho, em um quarto de madeira sob o telhaco, dois pares de olhos escuros o observavam.

Ele sabia que teria de encará-lo em algum momento e logo após Thalia proclamar seu desejo íntimo aos sete ventos, diAngelo certamente o queria lá para pelo menos uma sessão de tortura e ele não lhe negaria esse prazer.

Nico bravo era a coisa mais fodidamente sexy que ele já tinha visto.

Ele subiu as escadas correndo e girou a maçaneta que dava pro corredor e levava a cozinha do subterrâneo. No teto havia uma corda fina e ele puxou-a. A madeira rangeu e abriu-se ao seu lado, revelando uma escada sem fim pro sótão.

Quando ele chegou, Nico estava apenas de bermuda fazendo flexões. Ele rolou no chão arfando.

-Pode entrar. -ironizou. Jason espirrou.

-Você tem um gato?

-Porque eu teria um gato? -ele pareceu chocado.

-Eu tenho alergia a gatos, tem um aqui.

-É da Bianca. Um gato preto com olhos azuis, nasceu esse ano de uma gata que nossa mãe nos deu. Ela morreu.

-Ah, sinto muito pela gata. -ele olhou nos olhos de Nico e sentiu que o garoto não estava falando da gata e ele parecia muita mais abalado do que ele.

-Bianca diz que o gato tem os olhos do meu pai. Ele ainda é um filhote, quase não dorme, fica andando nos telhados a noite. -ele explicou enquanto ligava o chuveiro.

-Talvez eu o tenha visto. -Nico estralou o pescoço.

-Mesmo? O nome dele é Fred?

-Fred? -Jason riu.

-É o pseudônimo de Apollo nas horas vagas.

-E ela nomeou-o Fred porque...

-Alastor não era um nome legal pra um gato, eu acho. -ele encolheu os ombros. -Ou porque Apollo a ajudava a fugir do Acampamento pra visitar Maria. -suspirou. -Nossa mãe.

-E você não a visitava?

-Não. -respondeu firmemente, sem margem pra perguntas. -Era proibido sair, Bianca era apegada as regras, mas ela adorava mamãe. Eu, por outro lado... Me acostumei com a ausência dela.

-Vocês não se parecem muito, então.

-Não. Filhos de Hades são estrategistas natos, calculadoramente frios e rancorosos. Eu vi um de cinco anos matar coelhos pra fazer botas.

-Ele gostava de botas. -Nico foi pro banheiro e entrou no box.

-Também parecem gostar de mentir. Mas essa é uma nova característica. -Jason sentou-se na pia.

-Como assim mentir?

-Não sei se deveria contar.

-Dúvida não é a sua melhor arma de defesa. -ele riu.

-Acho que temos sorte de Thalia ser sua irmão, já que Bianca está fingindo estar do lado de LaRue porque ela é tola, manipulável e luta bem.

-E por isso ta apoiando Thalia?

-Ela não apoia Thalia. Ela só vai usar pra fazer sua própria fama. Mas pelo menos a gente vence o jogo.

-É impressão minha ou aqui deveria estar menos quente?

-É encantado, uma garota de Hécate me ajudou com uns truques.

-E o que você fez pra ela?

-Minha sobremesa por um mês. -Jason arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu só... Achei que você daria...

-Hey, nem me olha assim. Ela provavelmente nem sabe como os bebês nascem.

-Ou como rabugentos feito você nascem. -Nico jogou água nele. -Aind ta calor demais.

-Tira a roupa. -ele brincou com um sorriso perigoso.

-Hmm, nope. Eu sou virgem. -Nico gargalhou. -Você sente tanto frio assim?

-Não. -Eu prefiro bem gelado, mas eu peguei um resfriado e Bianca me deu uns socos, então... -Jason riu.

-Sua irmã te bateu?

-Não ria, se ela te bater, vai ser pelo seu próprio bem. Ela é a única filha de Hades que usa toda a raiva acumulada pra fazer algo bom.

-Como apanhar poderia salvar o meu traseiro?

-Simples. Ela te bate, você faz o que ela quer e não pega uma pneumonia. -ele virou-se pra Jason, o peito pra baixo coberto pelo vidro embaçado. Pegou a toalha e saiu do box.

-Você sempre segue os conselhos dela?

-Ela é esperta, bem mais estrategista do que eu. Uma cobrinha, mas esperta.

-Por que ta me contando tudo sobre ela?

-Isso não é nem metade de um filho de Hades, Jason. Ninguém pode saber do que somos capazes. Eu sou o irmão gêmeo daquela bruxinha e eu não faço ideia do que passa na cabeça dela.

-E ta me fazendo ver o quão má ela é, então eu vou ficar longe dela.

-Por que acha isso?

-Você ouviu o que Thalia disse. -Nico riu e foi pro quarto.

-Eu nunca tomo decisões precipitadas, Grace. Eu não saio por aí com opiniões baseadas em meias conversas.

-Meias conversas? -ele engoliu em seco e Nico sorriu de um jeito assustador.

-É, eu ouvi a conversa inteira. Eu sei que Bianca não é a Angelo que você quer. -Jason deu um passo pra trás. -Então, eu pensei, "nada mais justo do que dizer pra Jason exatamente o que ele quer".

-Amm, o quê?

-Eu não estava falando de qualquer filho de Hades. Eu sou o mentiroso aqui, eu matei os coelhinhos e não foi pelas botas. Eu fiz Bianca jogar em fogo cruzado.

Jason engoliu em seco quando Nico tirou a toalha e tentou não olhar pra baixo.

-Sabe porque está tão quente aqui?

-Você pegou um resfriado e levou uma surra da sua irmã, a gêmea do bem?

-Não... é uma indireta. Quando eu tenho calor, eu tiro a roupa.

* * *

_Uiiii! Esse Nico safadenho ahehauaeu  
Sorry pela demora nos capítulos, principalmente em Jealous and Possession, eu também amo aquela história, mas vai ter que esperar. Comentem, xinguem, opinem!  
Não sei quem me disse que imaginava Apollo mais carinhoso com Percy. Eu tentei e DEU CERTO. Adorei, obrigada pelas opiniões, afinal de contas, eu escrevo é pra vocês, não pra mim. xD_

_Bjos, seus lindos secsis hauehauehauu_


End file.
